No Exit
by LeahCK
Summary: Olivia confronts Alex after her return to SVU in Season 11.


_This fic was inspired by the first few episodes of Season 11 when Alexandra Cabot returns. What can I say? I like a woman with an attitude. Not sure if this will be a one-shot or more._

The blonde opened the door. She had changed when she got home from work into jeans and a white and gray baseball tee.

There stood Olivia in the doorway. Her obsession and her nemesis. She was still in her outfit from earlier – fitted black pants, plain blue shirt stretched across her chest, light leather jacket hung over her shoulders.

Alex's surprise was immediately replaced with irritation. It was evident in her face.

"Olivia." It was a statement, not a welcome.

"Hey, I'm sorry to bother you at home."

The brunette waited for a response. An invitation. Something to indicate that she wasn't totally putting Alex out by showing up. She didn't receive one but she continued anyway.

"Can we talk?"

Alex straightened up and crossed her arms, further blocking the doorway.

"Olivia, if this is about Eva, I'm not going to change my mind. I'm sorry that you have a problem with the law but that really isn't-"

Olivia cut her off, now irritated herself. This wasn't going to go anywhere and if Alex couldn't conceive of the possibility that she was there as a friend, then they had nothing else to discuss.

"You know what Alex? Forget it, this was a mistake." She smiled through the hurt, she wasn't going to let Alex get to her. With that, she turned and headed off down the hallway to the elevator.

Alex watched her walk away, unable to move or think.

Finally, she called after her.

"Liv, I'm sorry." Apologizing wasn't her strong suit. It came out more exasperated than she wanted so she tried again, composing herself with the little fortitude she had left.

"Please. Come in" she followed although it sounded more like a command than an entreaty.

Olivia paused in the hallway without turning around. She thought about just continuing off. After a moment, she turned and began the way back to Alex's door.

Alex stepped aside as she approached. "Please, come in." A bit better this time. Unfortunately the nicer she was, the more she found herself raging inside. Like there was some kind of internal equilibrium of animosity she had to maintain.

As Olivia entered, Alex stayed for a moment at the door. She tried to steel herself. She looked up to some god she didn't believe in, asking for strength.

She closed the door quietly before turning around to face her guest.

"So, then to what do I owe this visit?" she asked, leaning back against the front door, hands tucked behind her in the small of her back. She was trying to be casual. Once again, it was laced with something else.

If Olivia had one thing, it was patience. She decided to ignore Alex's tone and carry on with the reason she came. But she immediately found herself struggling. She didn't know what she expected when she decided to confront Alex but it wasn't this. She cursed herself for thinking that she could engage with Alex on a personal level. A silly notion she started to realize.

"Alex, I'm sorry to barge in on you like this but I wanted to talk to you – away from your office and the precinct." Olivia hoped this clarification would set the playing field and compel Alex to relax.

"Ok" was the detached response. Alex crossed her arms again.

Olivia carried on, she might as well get it out while she was here.

"I feel like there is something going on with you. Our work is… Something isn't making sense to me. It isn't like it was. You're…" she was babbling and she knew it.

"Olivia, quit equivocating – you want to ask me something so ask it. Neither of us are getting any younger."

Olivia swallowed and put on her strongest face. Still, she felt her throat close up. She tried to respond but gave up. Instead she asked the only question she could think of, one that she didn't even know she had.

"Why'd ya come back?" her voice was strained, quiet and choked up.

Alex just stared at her. She didn't know how to respond to that even though she asked for it. She knew what she couldn't say but she didn't know how to minimize that with something else. Something that could make this go away. As always, when in doubt she resorted to superiority. She knew it was they thought of her anyway so why not give the people what they wanted?

"I came back here for the work. Appeals was a joke" she replied arrogantly and matter-of-factly.

"Ok" Olivia drew out the two syllables. "Honestly, Alex, you just seem… off."

Alex scoffed lightly.

Oh well, fuck it, the Detective thought. Enough beating around the bush.

"You act like you're better than this, better than us. You're annoyed by everything when it is just our job. You won't even look me or Elliot in the eye anymore."

"I don't know what you want me to say, Olivia. I guess I hoped I could return to more competent detectives."

"What is your problem?" Olivia bit back quickly, becoming undone by her own anger.

"YOU'RE my problem" Alex retorted without planning it. She hadn't meant to be so forceful but the truth came out without her consent.

Olivia's face expressed her surprise at the comment, and the vitriol directed seemingly only at her.

Alex quickly recovered and attempted to cover up her outburst.

"You… and Elliot… and the clusterfuck, bush-league shit you two pull on a daily basis and expect me to clean up after."

"You know, Alex, I came here as a friend. Because I care" Olivia couldn't help but try, still taken aback and hurt by this sudden attack.

"I have enough friends, Olivia, so if that is all…" Alex motioned to the door she was still blocking.

Olivia just stared, unable to believe that this was Alex. Her Alex. Even if the ADA didn't reciprocate openly or outwardly, Olivia always felt there was more to their connection than either could articulate. It was on the basis of this faith that she thought she could get through to her. But now she realized there was nothing. In fact, there was more than nothing, there was just coldness and hatred.

Still, she stared at the blonde in disbelief for a few moments, hoping that Alex would take it back. When she didn't, Olivia acquiesced to whatever this was.

"Fine" she finally said and started for the door.

Alex couldn't move. This isn't what she wanted but what she wanted was impossible. She stood there against the door even as Olivia approached. She stared off, her eyes unfocused, boring into the nothingness she tried to feel.

She wanted to move out of the way and let Olivia leave but her body wouldn't let her.

Olivia didn't know what was happening fully but she did understand that there was more going on than Alex was saying. Still, enough was enough. Her patience only went so far. Alex was a grown woman, she could ask for what she wanted. Olivia was too tired for games. Too hurt to take more of whatever this was. She reached for the door and waited for Alex to step aside but she didn't. She wouldn't even look at her.

"Al-"

She was cut off when Alex quickly reached her left hand out grabbing the front of Olivia's shirt and pulled her with surprising agility and strength directly in front of her, their bodies nearly on top of one another. In the same instant, Alex hungrily pressed her lips to Olivia's. The kiss was searing and forceful.

Olivia reciprocated without thinking, pushing into the woman and returning with equal tension and passion.

It wasn't as if something had stopped and something else began. Something had just changed forms – in the briefest of seconds, anger and tension morphed into lust and passion. Neither woman had time to think or plan or escape.


End file.
